


A riders tale

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A tale set in the wild west, of hope and faith.





	A riders tale

A Riders Tale  
   
People these days take simple things for granted like clothes, food and what not. And then things you may own like a TV, the latest pair of trainers. But back then in the old days things were different.  
   
Really different…  
   
22nd June 1912  
New Austin  
Cholla Springs  
   
Life back then wasn’t so bad, but it wasn’t the living part that was so difficult to handle. The men that occupied the west back then weren’t so different to the men we meet today, they are polite, work well and they aren’t wild, but back in the west it’s a different story. Back in the west men were like ravenous animals that roamed the plains. The women and children like me were almost like terrified sheep when it came to the men who were like hungry coyotes who had very strange and devious ways of getting their meals. But men had a more dangerous weapon guns and claws.  
   
They had cleverly developed and evolving brains.  
A brain is what separates us from the animals that we have hunted, even though sometimes the hunter can become the hunted. Men had there uses though because of their developed brain and their knowledge of weapons they could make uses of animals meat and skins. The skin of an animal could bring us money and the cuts from meat could bring us satisfaction for our stomachs if the animals were in a good plump state. If the animals were young or badly ill like grampy then they would be sold and we would get more money to get better food for the table.  
But the west wasn’t all so bad, these times had their ups and downs. During the day some of us poor kids couldn’t afford to go to school and learn to read and write and earn lots of money and live a good life. Instead we had to help out at home like cleaning out the barn, looking after the cattle and maybe ride out with papa and do some shooting out in the woods and maybe catch a couple of rabbits or some meaty birds and if we are having a good day we could find ourselves dinning on a nice healthy coyote.  
   
   
15th August 1912  
Nuevo Paraiso  
Diez Coronas  
   
We were in bad times now, a couple of weeks ago mama had passed away, papa didn’t tell me why she died because he said I wouldn’t understand and that we should just carry on with our lives, but it was difficult  
More difficult than I ever thought it would be …  
First we had to give all or our money because we had to pay for mama`s funeral and our house was falling apart piece by piece.  
A bit like our hope…  
We were the kicked out of town because we couldn’t pay our taxes and papa was also accused of stealing from the church.  
And then our lives took a new path…  
We had found this new place called Diez Coronas in Nuevo Paraiso, it was beautiful. We managed to buy this safe house in Casa Madrugada where we stayed for a while.  
To me this was a brand new life we could claim and rebuild as our own….  
I and papa had also been able to earn money each week by working at the small salon at Casa Madrugada. I was cleaning tables while papa was either selling drinks or cleaning up after people who had too many drinks.  
After a couple of weeks living in Casa Madrugada we had made many friends and had earned a lot of money working at the salon and soon after living there papa had got a letter saying that a group of people in West Elizabeth wanted him to come and work for them in a different salon.  
Papa and I were so happy to be moving to a better place that we had headed to the very next day on a coach, we were also given a party by our friends and we said our last goodbyes to everyone.  
But before we left for West Elizabeth, we went back to Cholla Springs for the last time to say goodbye to mama for the last and final time.  
I shall never forget her  
Ever…  
   
19th December 1912  
Black Water  
West Elizabeth  
Life was amazing now that we had moved to Black Water and it was truly the best place ever and also the most beautiful.  
Now that papa was rich and wealthy, I could afford to go to school and learn to read and write and also make lots of new friends and just yesterday I got a small job at a newspaper shop where I now earn my own money, but not as much as papa.  
I was so happy, but then something had occurred to me…  
Papa had no wife and I had no mother, father needed someone to love, as did I.  
   
22nd January 1913  
Black Water  
West Elizabeth  
   
Papa had now met someone, her name was Maria, she was very kind and pretty, she wasn’t mother but she did give new life to papa, and me.  
After just 3 months of knowing each other they had decided to get married and they lived happily ever after.  
   
22nd January 2010  
London  
United Kingdom  
   
At 93 years old now I have told my story many times to my children and my grandchildren and they have to it to their children and they all ask the same question each time I tell them the story.  
Did you ever forget your mummy after she died?  
And I say to them each time that after I got married to my wife in 1920, each year I would go back to my mother’s grave in Cholla Springs and leave just one single rose by her grave and also say a pray at her grave,  
   
Even though you are gone, I will never forget you and no matter what happens, you will always be in my heart.  
   
The End


End file.
